When They Collided
by long.lost.lovee
Summary: Sasuke left. Sakura wanted to become stronger. As she train herself, she developed a mask that would hide her feelings, no one knew what she was thinking, except her friend Naruto. "Do you miss him?" "No." "Do you still love him?" "No." SasuSaku
1. Stronger

When They Collided – Chapter 1

Stronger

When Sasuke left the village, Sakura had tears rolling down her face. _I am not strong enough to keep Sasuke in Konoha. I must become stronger._

Years passed by, and the thought of becoming stronger did not leave Sakura's mind. At first, she wanted to become stronger, so next time, if something like this happened again, she would have the power to keep her love ones beside her.

But as time passes, the thought of 'try keeping Sasuke in Konoha' was gone; she just wanted to become stronger. Because of all the training, she slowly developed a mask that could hide her feelings, slowly, she became less talkative, and not many people know what she is thinking anymore. No one knew, except Naruto. He was in the same team as Sakura, and also her best friend.

"I wanna go eat ramen. Sakura, you coming?" Naruto said after training.

Sakura nodded.

_**Ramen Restaurant**_

"This ramen is so good!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura nodded in response.

"Come on Sakura-chan. I know you don't like to talk, but you're actually not talking to ME now?"

"Sorry." Sakura used the least words to reply, as usual.

Naruto sighed. He knew what caused Sakura to become like this. It was because of that guy. _Sasuke._

"If I wasn't your best friend, and if I didn't know you before… I'd think you're hard to get along." Naruto said.

"But you do know."

Naruto was silent for a moment, and then he asked, "Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"No."

Naruto could see through her mask that hides her feelings, and she means it. _Sakura is over him._ He thought.

"Do you still love him?"

This question made Sakura silent.

The silent was too long; it made Naruto think that she wasn't going to answer the question. Just as he was going to speak, Sakura answered:

"No."

"You don't mean it. I know you don't."

This time, it was Sakura who sighed. _Naruto can see through my mask._ She thought.

"I did before. A lot. It's not possible to just kick him out of my heart. It's not possible to convince myself that I don't love him… Even though I don't love him as much as before."

In front of Naruto, she could say anything. Naruto was the only one that can see through her mask that hides all her feelings, and she only take off her mask when she was with Naruto.

"I know, I know." Naruto said, "Tsunade told us to meet her after lunch. Lets' hurry."

Sakura nodded, and they left.

**Hey! So this is my new story **_**When They Collided**_**. Hope you'll enjoy. :D**


	2. She's The Cherry Blossom

Naruto and Sakura arrived Tsunade's office. Naruto reached out to knock the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called.

Sakura turned the doorknob, and they walked in.

"Tsunade-sama." They both called out.

Sakura then saw the person standing by the window with his back facing them.

_A person with midnight black hair._

Sakura stared at that person's back, then looked at Tsunade.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked calmly, even though she knew.

_She forgot me?_ He thought.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"He's back to Konoha, and since you were his teammate before, I just wanted to let you guys know he's back." Tsunade said. "You guys are dismissed now."

Sakura turned around to leave without saying a word, hearing Naruto called behind her, "Sakura, wait!"

She stopped walking and stood there without turning around. Then she heard Naruto calling for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let's go! We can talk at the school's cafeteria."

In a moment, Sasuke and Naruto were beside her, and they walked to the cafeteria soundless.

Naruto got a can of coke, Sasuke got a can of fanta, and Sakura got a bottle of water.

The atmosphere was awkward between them, and no one intended to speak.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "So, how have you been, Sasuke?"

"Killed Itachi. Killed Orochimaru." He answered. "So, I'm back. You?"

"Same, same. Sakura's still that kind hearted girl." Naruto said with a wide smile. _It's true. It's just that she doesn't like talking that much anymore._

_I… Don't like to be here with Sasuke. It's weird with him around. I should leave._

"I'm leaving. Bye." Sakura said.

"Alright, bye!" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at her for the first time, she didn't look back. Her pink hair looked soft and short, her eyelashes flashing, she was looking down, hiding half of her emerald eyes. Her skin looked white and smooth, she looked more mature than before, but for some reason, he couldn't know what she was thinking. Her face had no emotion; it was just a plain poker face with all her thoughts hidden under it.

"She changed." He said after Sakura walked out the door.

"Yea. Less talkative, poker face… Reason? You."

"How?"

"She wanted to become stronger they day you left. Then as the training goes, she slowly became like this." Naruto paused for a moment. "Wanna eat dinner together?"

Sasuke nodded.

"By the way, you didn't come back just because you reached your goal eh? There are some other reasons, right?" Naruto asked.

"I also came back to find you, my best friend." Sasuke answered.

"There's more." Naruto glanced at Sasuke and continued, "You know what's that reason."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I don't."

"Are you seriously that dumb? It's Sakura. She was the other reason you're here… Hey, hey, don't look at me like that! You know you love her, and don't try to deny it." Naruto stopped to breath, "Anyways, got to go training, meet me at the Ramen Restaurant for dinner!"

Sasuke stared at Nartuo's back, thinking what he just said. _"You know you love her." No I don't._ Sasuke thought._ Or do I?_

* * *

><p>Sakura ran to the place where the cherry blossoms grew after she excused herself from the cafeteria. It was her favorite place in Konoha since she was young. She needed time to calm down. <em>He's back. Why?<em>

"I thought I'd find you here." A familiar voice said. _Oh, shit._

She turned around, and saw the black hair guy looking at her. He walked towards her, and she quickly turned around and walked away.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not." She said tranquilly without turning to face him.

"Hn."

She sighed, and started to walk away again.

"We're not even friends?" She heard him ask.

"We were."

_Dammit. She doesn't even talk that much now. What does she mean by "were"!_

"Let's eat dinner together… With Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Hmm… With you there? I rather not go." Answered Sakura. _Was that too mean? But I don't wanna talk to him at all._ She thought.

She walked away silently.

* * *

><p>"I met her at the cherry blossom garden."<p>

Naruto looked at Sasuke, it wasn't usual for him to start a conversation.

"She doesn't even take me as a friend." Sasuke continued.

"It's not going to be easy for her to forgive you. You left her even when she pleaded you." Naruto said. "You still want to be friends eh?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"And once you guys are friends, you'll ask her out." Naruto said teasingly.

"Shut up, moron. What are you thinking?"

"Just keep denying, but it doesn't matter. The truth is the truth." Naruto started to laugh.

_He keeps on pushing me to her. Maybe I do like her a bit. No! What am I thinking? I just missed her being around me and smiling at me. Yea, that's the reason. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, it's not that easy for me to fall in love!_ Sasuke thought. _But the moment she walked away... Never mind. Don't think about such thing._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, this is the new chapter! It was kinda hard to think of Sakura being cool, and not talking. So, it took me quite a long time. Thanks for supporting it :D<strong>


	3. You Love Me, You Love Me Not

"Uzamki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, please come to my office." Tsunade said through the speaker, which notified the whole school.

Within minutes, Sasuke and Sakura arrived outside of Tsunade's office.

Sakura gazed at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked back.

"I know you still got feelings for me." Sasuke said before he pushed the door, and went into Tsunade's office.

_Did he see through my thoughts?_ Sakura thought as she walked into the door.

"I'm here! Am I late?" Naruto ran in.

"No. Two weeks later, there's going to be a barbeque on Friday night. Since Naruto and Sakura are the 'Event Organizers' in this village, and since Sasuke is back, I think that you three should organize this event together. Is that all right?" Tsunade said.

"No problem!" Naruto said while Sakura and Sasuke just nodded.

"You're dismissed."

"Okay, you guys are coming to my place today for planning." Naruto said when they were outside the office.

"No." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Why! I know it's messy and ramen is all over the place, but who cares!"

"I do." Sasuke and Sakura said together again.

Naruto had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Dope, what's with that smile?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing. So if you guys don't wanna come over, where should we meet?"

"My house." Sakura answered.

"Alright." Naruto agreed.

* * *

><p>"Live band, games, barbeque, and dance." Naruto confirmed when they were at Sakura's house. "That would be the schedule for the barbeque, okay?"<p>

"Sure." Sasuke said. _I could ask Sakura to a dance… As a friend, I mean._

"Why do we have to have a dance?" Sakura asked. She didn't want to take the chance of dancing with Sasuke.

"Come on Sakura! There are so many guys that want to dance with you! Let their dreams come true." Naruto said, laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later: Friday's Barbeque<strong>_

"I'm having fun!" Naruto exclaimed while eating his bowl of ramen. Yes, he carried his ramen even to a barbeque.

Sakura laughed at his funny expression.

"Sakura! You're laughing?" Naruto was surprised.

"Why can't I? Hahaha! You're expression just now was hilarious! Hahahaha…"

_It's been a long time since I seen her laugh, and it's… Beautiful._ Sasuke thought.

"The time for the dance is about to start. Let me go announce it." Naruto said, jumping on the stage. "Hey everyone! Are you having fun?"

The crowd roared with "Yes!"

"Did you guys eat some delicious food?"

Again, the crowd roared with "Yes!"

"Great! Now, it's time for the dance! Let's get it started!" Naruto waved, and jumped off the stage.

First it was a few fast songs. The three of them was just sitting there, enjoying the gentle breeze. Then, a slow song hit in.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, seeing she was emotionless again.

He walked in front of Sakura, and held out his hand, "Please, give your first dance to me."

Sakura eyed Sasuke, and looked away, "No."

_This is embarrassing._ Sasuke thought, and his brows furrowed just a little bit. Naruto saw this, and sighed. _I need to help Sasuke._

When the slow song ended, Naruto walked away, dancing freely to the beat of the fast song.

"Why?" Sasuked asked after Naruto left.

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"Why can't you dance with me?"

"Because I hate you." _What? What was I talking about? Why did I say that?_ Sakura was mad at herself.

Sasuke was surprised by her attitude, but not showing a bit. Then he was silent.

A few fast songs passed, and the music stopped.

"Hello guys. The next song will be a slow song. The guys can ask the girls to dance, and the girls could not deny that offer." He looked at Sasuke and Sakura's direction, and continued. "So, guys! Go now, and ask the girl that you _like_."

"Sakura." Sasuke said again, "Give your first dance to me."

"No."

"You heard Naruto. You cannot deny my offer."

"Well, I'm breaking that rule."

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto walking over.

"You can't, Sakura! It's the point of this dance." Naruto said with his usual grin on his face.

"You heard him, Sakura." Sasuke said, and held out his hand again.

Sakura sighed, took his hand, and followed his lead to the dance floor.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, and Sakura surrounded Sasuke shoulders with her arms. _We're not dancing like a couple at all._ Sasuke thought. He hugged Sakura tighter to him, closed the distance between them. Sakura didn't want things to look so awkward, so she placed her head on Sasuke's shoulders.

"I don't care if you hate me. I'm going to make you love me again." Sasuke whispered.

"You can try." Sakura muttered.

She heard Sasuke chuckled. _Sasuke can laugh too? _Sakura thought.

With his arms around her, the feelings that she was trying to hide were pouring out, but she would hide it, until she was sure that Sasuke would stay by her side, and wouldn't leave her.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Hope you had fun reading this chapter :D<strong>


	4. You're Mine

Sasuke looked at his calendar in his room. _March 28__th__, Sakura's birthday. What can I give her as her present?_

He walked out of the door, and decided to find Naruto.

"Hey moron, what does Sakura like?" Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto.

"YOU'RE THE MORON, YOU EMO BASTARD!" Naruto yelled. "Calling me a moron, and expecting me to tell you what Sakura likes? No way… Ohhhhh, you're going to give her a present for her birthday, right?"

"Hn."

"Well, I won't tell you. You have to figure out yourself." Naruto grinned and waved. "I'm going to find a present for her, so bye bye!" Then he ran away.

_Three more days till her birthday. What CAN I give her? _Sasuke thought. Then, he thought of a great gift.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later. Sakura's Birthday<strong>_

Sakura walked back from the cherry blossom garden. This was the season when the cherry blossoms bloom, and she loved to train here with the cherry blossoms.

She pushed open her door, went inside her room, and turned open the lights.

"Surprise!" Sakura heard people yelled. She looked around and saw Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Naruto, Lee, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, and _Sasuke._

_H-how did they get in here? _Sakura wondered. _Was it because of Naruto? He asked for my spare key this morning before training._

Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura's eyes, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for not telling you we're having a party for you. It was suppose to be a surprise party. I didn't know you like parties. I…"

He was cut off because of Sakura's hug. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you."

Others stared at her in shock – of course, except Sasuke – they weren't use to the Sakura that hugs people and being so cheerful.

Thanks to Naruto, Sakura's birthday party was a success.

"Why don't you open your presents now?" Naruto suggested after they finish eating the birthday cake.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled.

She opened the presents one by one. She gasped at each present. "Thank you all! Thank you so much. I really love these presents!"

"I bet you liked my ramen keychain the most." Naruto said.

"Hahahaha… Yea, sure." Sakura answered.

There were some other events after that, then every one, except Naruto and Sasuke, left.

Sasuke pulled Sakura to the balcony.

"Stop it." Sakura said, trying to free her hand from Sasuke's hold.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but let go until they were at the balcony.

Sakura turned her back towards him; she didn't want to look at him. Then, she felt something going around her neck. It was cold against her skin.

"There. This is my present for you." She heard him say. She walked inside the room and stood in front of a mirror. _A cherry blossom necklace. This is really pretty. It's like it was made for me!_

She walked back outside to the balcony where Sasuke stood waiting for her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Why can't I have a hug too?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You hugged Naruto when you knew he threw a party for you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and he was looking back. She gave Sasuke a gentle hug, and whispered, "Thank you… So much."

Then, she felt Sasuke arms wrapped around her. "Sakura, you belong with me."

_What?_

"Do you have time tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Why?"

"So I can take you to dinner."

"N-no. I don't have time."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I don't wanna go out with you." She said, stubbornly.

"Hn. Then we won't go out. We'll go on a _date._" He smirked.

"I don't want to spend time with you." She said sharply.

"Then why are you still hugging me so tightly?" He chuckled.

With that, she pushed him away immediately. "Bye. I'm tired. You should leave too." She said while turning, tending to walk back inside.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 PM. You better wait for me." She heard him call.

_I will._ She thought.

_If she doesn't come… I'll drag her. I want her to belong with me, and not anyone else._ He thought.

"Thank you." Sakura said once more, and she went upstairs back to her own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait (:<strong>


	5. Afraid

_What should I wear? What should I wear? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR! _Sakura couldn't make up her mind. _Why am I so excited! Calm down! This red dress? No! Navy blue? It might match with Sasuke… No! Green? It matches my eyes! No, never mind._

Sakura rummaged through her closet. _Aha!_ _This one!_ She picked out a light pink color dress.

She took a shower, put on her dress, and sprayed a perfume with the smell of _cherry blossom._ It has the lightest bit of smell, so she liked it a lot.

_Ding—Dong— _The doorbell rang. Sakura hurried downstairs, and opened the door with her mask on again. Sasuke was standing outside, wearing a black suit. _He looks so frickin handsome._

"Hmm. You're really formal today." Sakura said calmly.

"You're beautiful." He smirked.

Sakura walked out her house, and closed the door behind her. "So, where are we going for dinner?"

"Hn. We're eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner, right in front of your house."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Lame joke._ "How're we going to get there?"

"Hn. See that bicycle right there? By that."

"Hmm." _So not romantic._ She thought.

Sasuke chuckled, took out his phone, and said, "You can come now."

As soon as he said that, Sakura heard the sound of a car coming. The black car stopped in front of her house, and the driver stepped out, saying "Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

_Naruto?_ She thought.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he pulled her inside the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Dinner<strong>_

_That was a really fancy place. It's so pretty, and eating dinner with Sasuke was… Amazing._ Sakura thought as they walked around the huge pond in her compound. After a while, they arrived in front of her house.

"Thank you. I had an amazing night today." Sakura said, and turned to walk away.

"Let's go out again. Maybe some other time?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled and waved goodbye. "Maybe."

She went inside and took a deep breath. Then she walked upstairs to her room, and flopped on the bed.

_This whole thing is wrong. This going-out-with-Sasuke thing must stop. When I'm with him, it's great! I-it feels right when I'm with him. But he was the one who left me. He was the one who left the whole village. I love him. It's not possible for me to stop being in love with him… But what if… He leaves again? If I open my heart to him right now, there's no guarantee that he wouldn't hurt me again. After all, he's Sasuke. He can do anything just to achieve his goal. Ugh… Let me stop this thing. Even if I love him, I couldn't be with him, or, I shouldn't be with him._ She closed her eyes._ Everything will be back to normal tomorrow._

"Beep— Beep—"

Sakura's alarm went off. _5:30AM. Time to train._

She went off to the cherry blossom garden and picked up some flowers that had fallen to the ground. She threw them in the air, and performed her new jutsu she's working on.

She trained for two hours and went back to take a shower. She came out from the bathroom and looked at the clock. _8:00AM. Got to go meet Naruto._ She walked to the Ramen Restaurant, sat down at a table, ordered something for breakfast, and waited. 8:10AM, Naruto appeared.

"Good morning! Sasuke would be here in a minute!" Naruto grinned

"Sasuke?" She asked. Naruto nodded in response.

"Bye, I'm going now." She said quickly, and hurried to the door.

"What about your ramen?" Naruto yelled.

"You can have it!"

She walked out the door, and hurried to go to school.

"Where are you going?" She heard someone say. She looke up, and saw Sasuke.

"School." She answered simply.

"Hn. So even when we went out yesterday, actually a _date_ yesterday, and you're still gonna ignore me,"

Sakura didn't say anything, but tried to walk pass Sasuke. Sasuke keeps blocking her path, and not letting her through.

"Go away." She demanded.

"Only if you won't ignore me."

"Go away." She pushed him out of her way. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him.

"Why?" He growled. "Why are you doing this to me! You went out with me, and now you're acting as if we're strangers. Why!"

_This isn't the Sasuke I know… H used to be calm in front of everything… And now he's not his usual self because of… Me. This shouldn't be happening._

"Let go." She said quietly.

"Is that all you'll say?" He was mad.

"Sasuke… We're just not meant to be. Look at you, you're Uchiha Sasuke. A person who can leave every single thing behind – you're friends, you're memories, everything. You would leave them behind just to achieve some goal of yours. That's how Uchiha Sasuke does things. Now look at me. I'm just Haruno Sakura, I love my friends, and I wouldn't leave them. We're different, Sasuke. We're the total opposite. So, let me go."

Sakura stared at her and let go. _So that's how she thinks of me… I hurt her a lot._ He thought. "From now on, we'll be strangers." He said.

_Why did I say that? Now she's really gonna leave me._ He thought again.

Sakura turned, and walked away. Sasuke watch her going further and further away from him. Until finally, he couldn't see her anymore, he whispered, "But you're still wearing the necklace I gave you…"

* * *

><p>It was lunch break, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

Sasuke glared at him and looked away.

_I bet they did._

"I'll go find Sakura. Bye."

Sasuke nodded without saying a word. Naruto sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit. What's this watery thing rolling down my face? Shit, am I crying? I didn't cry for years! Why am I crying over something so stupid! After all, it was my decision to stop being with Sasuke.<em>

"Hey!" She heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey." She responded, whipping off the tears.

"You don't need to hide your feelings in front of me, Sakura. You can tell me anything." Naruto grinned.

"I…"

"I know something happened between you and sasuke."

"No…"

"They were silent for a moment.

"You're afraid." Naruto broke the silence.

"Of what?"

"Of him leaving you again. Afraid of being hurt. Afraid of opening you're heart."

"No."

Naruto grinned. "You can deny it. But you know it yourself, don't you?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto. _He's always smiling, but he cares about his friends. A lot._

"Every relationship will have some sad moments in it. But if you're not willing to open you're heart to love, you won't know how happy it is to be with the person you love." Naruto said.

"Speaking from person experience, hmm?"

"Of course! Hinata and I are happy together."

Sakura smiled and looked away. She knew she didn't have to be strong in front of Naruto. She sighed, and asked, "What should I do?"

"You should go find him." He answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating regularly. School's almost starting, and I don't get to use my computer a lot. Sorry ):<strong>

** Can my dear readers please **_**review**_** my story? I would really appreciate it, and I really like to know what you guys think about my story.**

** How about a **_**deal**_**? **_**The more review there are, the faster I update.**_** ;)**


	6. Meant To Be

_Find him?_ Sakura asked herself.

She sat in her room and looked out the window. It was time for dinner, yet she didn't feel hungry. She was thinking about what Naruto said to her at lunchtime.

She picked up her phone, dialed Sasuke's number, but before it rang, she hangs up immediately.

_What are you doing! Just go talk to him!_

So she did the same thing again, and another time.

_Oh, Sakura. You're such a coward._

Finally, she dialed his number again, but his phone was turned off.

_Dammit._

She wanted to write a text message to him. So she typed "Sasuke, what are you doing? Why wouldn't you turn on your phone? I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I was afraid… Afraid to be with you. Let's forget about it, alright?"

She looked at her text, and shook her head. She deleted some parts of the message, and it became "Sasuke, what are you doing? I'm sorry for what happened this morning. Let's forget about it."

She looked at her message again. _No. Too cheesy._ So she deleted some parts _again._ At last, her text message was only "What u doing."

She looked at it, and pressed the send button.

* * *

><p>Sasuke came out of the shower and went to his computer. He opened up skype and didn't see Sakura online. He picked up his phone, but it wouldn't turn on.<p>

"Out of battery?" He connected his charger to his phone, and in a few seconds, it appeared that there were five miss calls and two text messages.

He looked at the miss calls: four calls from Ino, and one call from _Sakura_.

His heart pounded faster, and he went to see the text messages.

Ino's text: Wassup! Eat dinner with me at the school café, okay?

He replied: Kinda busy, sorry.

Then he looked at the other text message from _Sakura_: What u doing?

He texted: Sorry for not picking up your call, I was taking a shower. Wanna eat dinner together?

He read it over, and deleted parts of the message. When he sent it to Sakura, it was only: Showering, Gtg get dinner.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard her phone beep, and she checked it immediately. She replied:<p>

"Where?"

"School cafeteria." He text back.

"Oh."

"You coming?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She text: sure.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked at the text she sent. He was really happy.<p>

He put his phone in his pocket and went straight to the cafeteria. He got his dinner and sat down at a table.

"Hey." He heard someone say. He looked up and saw Sakura sitting across him with her dinner in her hand.

"Hey." He responded.

They ate their dinner in an awkward silence. _At least we're eating dinner together._ Sasuke thought.

"I'll put your plate away." He offered after they were done eating.

"Sure."

"So do you want to go somewhere… For a walk?" Sasuke asked when he came back.

"Sure."

"Hn. Can you say something other than 'sure'?"

Sakura didn't say anything. They walked out the school cafeteria, walked pass the pond, they didn't know where they should go, but they felt they could walk together like this forever.

Saskura thought of something, and suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand, "I need to show you a place." She said excitedly.

They stopped in front of the amusement park in leaf village.

Sakura pointed at the ferris wheel and said while still holding onto Sasuke's hand. "See that ferris wheel? When I was young, my parents used to take me here to look at it."

_She looks like a child now._ Sasuke smiled, and asked, "Did you ever went on for a ride?"

"Mhm! Yeah! It was really fun looking down from the highest point." Sakura smiled with her eyes sparkling.

They didn't talk for a while. Sakura realized she was holding Sasuke's hand, and he was also holding her hand tightly. She wanted to jerk his hand off because of embarrassment, but she fought off the urge, and kept her hand in his.

"Do you want to go on that ferris wheel again?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm? Now?"

"Hn. Of course!"

"With you?"

"What do you expect?"

She stared at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Let's go." He chuckled.

They bought a ticket that was only allowed to get on the ferris wheel.

"Tell me about you and Naruto." Sasuke said when they were in a cabin.

"Naruto didn't tell you anything?"

"Some."

Sakura laughed and told him some funny things Naruto did.

_She's happy when she talks about Naruto. Her face lit up, and she's back to the Sakura before I left the village._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura talked, and Sasuke listened. When they were almost at the top, she stopped talking. Then their cabin arrived at the very top, and Sasuke leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

_What is he doing? Does he know what this mean?_ She thought.

"You do know the tale on ferris wheels right?" She aske.d

"Hn. Of course. When a couple arrives at the top of a ferris wheel, and kissed when they are at the very top, they would love each other forever."

"So…"

"So, I know what I did, I want to be with you forever."

"I…"

"If you reject me now, I'll… I'll…" He couldn't think of something to say.

"What would you do, hmm?" She asked teasingly.

He kissed her on the lips again. "There's no other option but ot love me and stay with me." He murmured.

"Alright." She smiled.

He pushed her away from him a little, and asked, "Hn. What does alright mean?"

"It means… Alright, I would stay by your side."

"And love me."

She laughed, and then nodded. "And love you."

"And belong to me and only me."

"And belong to you and only you."

"And you can't talk to or look at any other guys."

"What? No way… Ohhhhh, you'll get jealous huh?"

"Hn. No way. Fine. You can talk to and look at them." He said sounding like a child.

She laughed heartily.

"I love you, Sakura." _Finally. I said what I'm thinking._

"I love you too."

"Sakura… The reason I left the village…"

"Was to take revenge. You were mad at Itachi, and you were determined to kill him." She finished his sentence.

"Yea… But when I left, I was sad too. I didn't want to leave Naruto; I didn't want to leave you. These years without you by my side… It was awful… All I could think about was you. When I eat, I think of Team 7 eating together at the Ramen Restaurant. When I train, I think about us training together. When I sleep… I know this sounds cheesy, but I dream about you. Except that you're going further and further away from me. When I killed Itachi, my first thought was: I can get back to leaf village and see you again. I just can't live without you." _There. I poured out my feelings. Please believe me._

Sakura was shocked. Her mind was blank, and her face was hot. She kept her usual calm face, but in the inside, her heart was pounding faster and faster.

Seeing Sakura not saying anything, Sasuke pulled her into a tight embrace. "Dammit Sakura, I poured my feelings out, and you're still showing that calm face of yours without saying anything. Just say something, come on, anything!"

Sakura's arms went around Sasuke, and she whispered, "I'm sorry. I was so glad you told me how you felt," her arms tightened around him, and she continued, "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Say something more than that." He said.

"What else can I say?"

"Hn."

"Okay. Hn."

"No! That's not what I mean."

She laughed. "I love you, Sasuke. I thought I told you that."

"Hn. So? I just wanted to hear it again." He lifted her chin up and kissed her again. "I love you."

They were in each other's embrace for the rest of the ride. When they got off the ferris wheel, Sasuke walked Sakura home.

"Tomorrow after school, I'll meet you at your locker. Team 7 should go somewhere to eat dinner together, okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. She waved Sasuke goodbye and went inside her house.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! The new chapter (: Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	7. Unexpected

"Hey." Sasuke said, leaning against the lockers.

Sakura tidied her stuff, closed her locker, and linked arms with Sasuke. "So where should we go now?"

"Ramen Restaurant. Naruto's there."

"Okay."

They arrived the Ramen Restaurant and met Naruto.

"I think we should go to the cherry blossom garden together later. It's Sakura's favorite place." Naruto suggested.

"Yea!" Sakura agreed happily.

_I'm not gonna be the extra person around them. I'll go find Hinata later and let them have their time alone._ Naruto thought.

Naruto finished his ramen, and they went to the cherry blossom garden together.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was going to meet with Hinata, so yea, bye!" Naruto said, and left in haste.

"Bye dobe!" Sasuke said. He looked around the garden and spotted a guitar. "You keep a guitar here?"

"Yea… Not many people come here… So I kept my guitar here. I use to play it when I'm not training, and when I'm not hanging out with Naruto." Sakura responded.

Sasuke smirked. He reached out his hand and grabbed the guitar. "This song is for you."

"You know how to play guitar?" She gasped.

Sasuke smirked again, and started to play _and sing_.

_"I don't want this moment to ever end_

_ Where everything's nothing without you_

_ I'll wait here forever just, to see you smile_

_ 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_ Through it all, I made my mistakes_

_ I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

_ I want you to know_

_ With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_ I'm holding on to this moment you know_

_ 'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show_

_ And I won't let go_

…"

The song ended. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Sakura.

"You're… You're amazing." Sakura exclaimed. She hugged Sasuke tightly.

"You liked it?" He asked in his cool voice.

"Loved it."

"Then I'll play the songs you like… For you everday."

"Really? Thank you!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It's getting late, I'm going back home, okay?"

"Sure. I'll send you home."

"Hand in hand, they walked home together. The lights in her house were on. _Who could it be?_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, but he didn't say anything. Sakura opened the door, squinting at the bright light. When she was used to the light, she saw the person sitting on the sofa in the living room, she gasped.

"S-Sai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww man. This chapter is short… And sucky. D:<strong>

**So sorry… I don't have many ideas. BUT! The next chapter will be so much better. Promise (:**


	8. Through It All, Together

_"S-Sai?"_ Sakura gasped.

_Who is thi guy?_ Sasuke thought.

"Sakura! I'm back! Did you miss me? Well I certainly did miss you!" Sai said smiling.

Sakura returned her usual calmness and asked, "Why did you come back?"

"Because I missed you! You didn't tell me who that guy is yet." Sai glanced at Sasuke.

"Oh, he is…"

"Sakura's boyfriend." Sasuke said coolly. His arms went around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

Sai stared, and smiled immediately. _Such a fake smile._ "Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

Sakura looked at Sai and looked back at Sasuke. "Sai, go back to your own home."

"No… I…"

"I know you have a house somewhere in this village. Please go back."

"Are you telling me to leave because of that guy?" He asked, pointing at Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. "Just… Leave."

Sai shook his head and smiled. _A fake one, of course._ "Alright. Goodbye." He walked to the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called.

_So you still love me don't you? _Sai thought.

_What is this girl doing! She's making me so frickin jealous. WHAT? JEALOUS? I'm jealous because of this?_ Sasuke thought.

"Leave the key behind… And you may leave." Sakura said.

Sai was shocked, but he still took out the key she gave him many years ago when they were together, and left it on the table. "Goodbye." He closed the door.

The moment the door was closed, Sakura collapsed in Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke carried her upstairs to her room, and let her lie on the bed. He was going to leave but Sakura grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me."

Sasuke gulped, and shook her hand off. "I need some water. I'll be in the living room."

Sasuke walked downstairs to the kitchen. _Who's Sai? Why did he have a key to get in Sakura's house? She must've give it to him before… Why didn't she give a key to me? Well, yea we didn't date for a long time, but it doesn't feel good when I think about it._

He poured himself some water in a glass cup, and gulped it down his throat. He put the cup down, and his fist was clutched against the counter with his back facing the kitchen door. _This is wrong. Why in the world am I caring so much about this thing? It's only some kind of guy having her key. And besides, Sakura told him to leave the key behind! So what's the big deal now!_

He closed his eyes. _I think I love her too much._

Upstairs in Sakura's bedroom, Sakura was thinking about the same thing. _Should I explain it to Sasuke? My boyfriend from the past has nothing to do with him… But I think I never loved anyone more then Sasuke. I need to tell him, and if he doesn't listen to me… No! He must listen to me._

Sasuke poured another cup of water and drank it all. He returned to his original position with his back facing the door. Then, he felt Sakura's arms surrounding his waist. Her head was leaned against his back, and she whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Sorry? Why?" Sasuke said, even though he wants to know what happened with them before. _Even if I should also love her past._

"I… Sai and I… We were together before… It was a long time after you left. He said that he would help me forget you, so we dated. We had some great time together, but I only think of him as a friend. But since we are dating-ish, friend-ish, I gave him the key. But it's all over after two month, because I thought that he wasn't the one. He left the village, too. Without saying a word. My heart didn't ache for that, but it did, a lot more, when you left the village. You're the one for me, Sasuke. You're the one I love." Sakura said. She didn't know how can she explain, but she didn't like Sai. She was only with him to help her forget Sasuke. _Yes, I was a cold-hearted ass. But when you love someone, it wouldn't do anything even if you were tied with someone else._

"You... Mean it?"

"Yes. Everything I said was real."

"So you were with Sai before?"

"Yes… With the condition of forgetting you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand it when you're not there. Sai saw me acting all sad, and that's how we got together."

"You seemed so calm these days."

"It's because I wanted to become stronger, and for some reason, I just don't show my feelings anymore."

"Did… you love him?"

"As a friend."

"What about me?"

"I love you. I told you many times, but I'm not annoyed to say it again. I love you Sasuke. Not as a friend, but as my boyfriend."

Sasuke smirked. He was happy, but he had few more things to ask.

"The key… You only gave it to him because of the friendship and kinda dating relation?"

"Mmm… Yea."

"But now… Since we're together…" Sasuke said turning around, "Will you give it to me?"

Sakura looked at him and her eyes widened. "Of course." She pushed Sasuke away and ranto the table beside the door, and ran back. She took Sasuke's hand and placed the key in his hand. "Don't you ever lose it."

"Ah. I have something from Sakura."

"Are you still mad?"

"No… I was just curious about Sai. But as long you're with me right now, it doesn't matter who you were with in the past."

"Are you sure? Well I saw someone getting all jealous."

Sasuke turned away and had the faintest red on his cheeks.

Sakura hugged him tightly, "We'll go through the future together, alright?"

Sasuke smiled and answered, "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. So here's the new chapter (:<strong>


End file.
